


coda

by obstinateRixatrix



Series: Sloane/Hurley Roleswap [2]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: F/F, Roleswap, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 15:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16643132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obstinateRixatrix/pseuds/obstinateRixatrix
Summary: Sloane and Hurley rally people for the final battle.(epilogue forFortune's Wheel, Reversed)





	coda

**Author's Note:**

> 50th fic posted on ao3 hell yeah

Sloane never figured herself as the leader-type; she’d always been more of a lone wolf type (i.e. the coolest type), and adding other people into the mix would’ve just thrown off her whole vibe. Too many cooks in the kitchen, too many goons to micromanage. Or, so she thought.  
  
Now, looking over the mismatched crowd of rough-and-tumble battlewagon rivals, each of them facing a common enemy, she knows one thing for sure: she’s right.  
  
“Look,” Sloane tries, in vain, because she’s talking to a bunch of petty dumbasses. The only thing keeping her from punching someone out is Hurley’s hand entwined in hers, rooting her in place. Pun… maybe unintended, but pretty unavoidable. “Can we stop talking about who stole what forever ago? There’s _important_ shit going on! Like, I don’t know, the world ending!? Working together is pretty clearly the _obvious choice!”_  
  
“Yeah?” some Hammerhead bozo says, narrowing his eyes. “I don’t remember signing up for some flower fairy’s bullshit army.”  
  
“First of all I’m a tree so you can fuck off. Second of all— what, you got a better idea?”  
  
There’s an uneasy shuffle as each battlewagon team side-eyes each other, looking for someone to be the hero nobody wants to be. Folks from the police force scattered about are in basically the same boat except they’re surrounded by people they technically should be arresting, and very, very outnumbered.

Someone raises their hand. It’s just a rando from a third-rate team or whatever. “I super don’t want to die,” they say, “but I’m not sure we should be listening to you guys?” They gesture towards Hurley. "Wasn’t she dead? Also, evil?"  
  
"Do she  _look_ dead?" Sloane shoots back, and if her leaves are standing on end? Can anyone blame her?

"What about evil?" asks another voice.  
  
"Look! There was mind control with some shitty belt with god powers! I'd like to see you do any better!"

“I don’t think—“

“We can worry about the details after the apocalypse!” Sloane interrupts, because seriously. “Are you with me or what!”

There’s a low murmur as people actually legitimately discuss their options. By the sounds of it, none of the battle wagoners— or police guys— really want to work together; it’s starting to look like they’re all leaning more towards ‘or what’. Not that it really matters. Sure, it’ll be harder with just her and Hurley doing their part to _save the world_ , but a bunch of assholes deciding to throw the fight because they’re too busy squabbling to get shit done is a minor roadblock at best. Nothing new here.  
  
Then Hurley takes a step forward.  
  
"I know you're all scared,” she says. Quiet, gentle, and yet spoken with an undeniable weight; despite the chaos outside, her voice has the attention of everyone in the room. “This is bigger than all of us. Bigger than anything we’ve ever seen.”  
  
“But I also know you're angry,” she continues. “This is our home. And whatever’s outside, that _t_ _hing_ decides it can just tear it apart? That we’ll just sit here and take it?”

The crowd shifts; there’s still tension in the air, but it’s different. Barely contained, almost as if everyone’s collectively holding their breath.

“Are we going to take it?”

Now that gets a reaction. A big chunk of people yell “No!” with a few others opting for the stronger sentiment of “Fuck that!” and one or two guys just straight up hollering.  
  
“So,” Hurley says, “who wants to put the hurt on this interdimensional dipshit?”  
  
And at that, everyone cheers. Old rivalries disappear, no one gets arrested, everyone’s united under the same goal: putting the hurt on this interdimensional dipshit. It’s kind of magical. Like seriously, how can Sloane _not_ just bask in just how gay she is for her girlfriend. Life-partner? Tree wife?

Whatever. They can figure it out after they win.

**Author's Note:**

> I've had like two paragraphs as a vague draft since august 2017 and now that I have three papers due in the next week I decided to finish it up. Just wanted to add an ending that reflected how this pair ended up in canon, it's been a while but thanks griffin mcelroy for unburying your gays


End file.
